I feel it, when you sing to me...
by Shining Li
Summary: What really goes through Squall's mind when he realises he's in love with Rinoa. It's my best yet. Song fic. PLEASE read it! PLEASE! Yeah, and review too! *Tee hee*


  
Shinning Li: This is my first song fic, but I absolutely looooove the song, You sang to me, by Marc Anthony getting goose bumps just thinking about it! And I think it fits with what Squall would think while loving Rinoa, before he actually amitted it to her of course! Enjoy, and please R&R I love the reviews I get for my other fics!  
  
  
  
I feel it, When you sing to me  
By: Shinning Li  
  
  
It was an hour after the trip on Ragnarok, and Squall sat hopeless and confused in the massive cockpit of the ship. Moments ago he thought he felt peace, an amazing peace he now wondered if only Rinoa's embrace could bring. She told him life wasn't worth living alone, whispered how people where meant to be with one another, and so innocently whimpered that she was afraid of being taken away when the time came. Afraid of being taken away from him? Or afraid of being experimented on? He didn't know. Nor did he know why he had gone so hastily after her when she was floating off into space, possessed by a sorceress.   
The things that went through his mind at that time consisted only of the comfort he felt when Rinoa was with him. And after he rescued her, and they found their space in the Ragnarok cockpit, she again gave him that comfort once more. Then Central control had interrupted, saying that 'sorceress Rinoa' was to be taken for experimenting with landing. That was when Rinoa had asked for comfort, she curled up in a ball and said "I'm scarred, Squall." But instead of making everything seem right, like she had always done to him, he let her walk away, and into the arms of the scientist of Esthar. Oh, how bravley she went, while he didn't say a word. He was so selfish, he called to her for comfort, without returning it.  
  
I just wanted you to comfort me  
When I called you late last night, you see  
I was falling into love, yes I was crashing into love.  
  
Oh of all the words you sang to me  
About life, and truth, and being free  
Yeah you sang to me, oh how you sang to me.  
  
  
Now she was gone. Because of him, she was gone. Instead of sitting there in the Ragnarok with her, he was sitting there alone. Alone, because when she told him she was scarred he denied her of the comfort she had never denied of him. It was funny how she would never get off his back about group work and companionship during their missions. How he would cold-shoulder her, just like he did everyone else; then pretend that she wasn't touching something no one else had dared touch. His heart.   
She had walked out his life just ask quickly has she had walked in. Squall so vividly remembered the dance, the first time they met. It was his first real encounter with anything like that, and only for the few moments they were together, she rocked his world. Then Rinoa had left, went about her life, and for some odd reason he liked the way Quistis had acted so jealous about it. Or was it that she thought there was reason to be jealous that he liked? Though after that night it was all forgotten. He never gave her another thought, until Timber.  
When Squall and his other SeeD comrades grouped with the Forest Owls at Timber he had to "awaken the princess" who was, or course...Rinoa. That was when he actually got to know the spirited young woman; against his own will at first, of course he never liked the way she seemed to have an attraction for Seifer. Rinoa noticed his attitude for being a loner right off, and nagged at him to join the group! Man was it annoying to Squall at first, he had never needed anyone in his whole life. Just because he was now a SeeD didn't mean he was going to change his philosophy: Everyone was alone in the world.  
That's why he was so confused now in the Ragnarok. If alone was the way all people where really supposed to be, then why did he feel like he needed Rinoa so much? So sudden? It then occurred to him that love was the only word to describe the 'why' questions he was asking himself. For the first time there was actually love between him in another person. It was so scary, and he dare not say the words to himself, even if they where screaming from inside him. 'I'm in love with Rinoa.'  
  
Girl I live for how you make me feel  
So I question all this being real  
Cause I'm not afraid to love,  
For the first time, I'm not afraid to love  
  
Oh this day seemed made for you and me  
And you showed me what life needs to be  
Oh you sang to me, yeah you sang to me!  
  
Yes, nevermind, he did dare say it. Suddenly that was all he wanted to say! He wanted to tell everyone he was in love. He was in love with Rinoa! But it was so striking, striking that through all they've been through, he never realized it before. And all of the times she was gone and he thought he was just missing her company, in truth he longed for her.  
  
All the while you where in front of me I never realized  
I just can't believe I didn't' see it in your eyes.  
I didn't see it.  
I can't believe it.  
Oooh, but I feel it, when you sing to me.  
  
A throbbing pain grew in his chest. Great timing Squall, he thought to himself, when you finally get down off your high horse long enough to see the truth, she's already gone. Rinoa was gone in a different way then walking out the door. She was gone in a way she felt she needed to be gone in. Rinoa, princess of the forest owls, daughter of an elite general, the key to Squall's heart, was now partly possessed by a evil sorceress, and had no choice but to be taken far away so her uncontrollable attacks could never hurt the people she cared for. But it was to late for Squall to think about that. Rinoa had already grown inside of him so much, without him even knowing, that he was crazy without her. Do I have to bring up the space rescue again?  
Just to think you live inside of me  
I had no idea how this could be  
Now I'm crazy for your love,  
Can't believe I'm crazy for your love.  
  
Oh the words you said, you sang to me  
And you showed me where I wanna be  
You sang to me, ooh you sang to me!  
  
Just then Quistis and Zell came in, followed by Selphie and Irvine.   
"We know, Squall." Quistis said to him softly. "Don't let love go, rescue her."  
For the first time there was no sound of jealousy in Quistis's voice as she spoke about Rinoa, she even said love, Squall knew it was time.  
Selphie hopped in the pilot seat and in no time flat had Ragnarok running and ready to fly. "It was easy!" She said, in her usually perky voice, while of course, Irvine was not far behind saying "Your so amazing Sephie'!"   
They arrived at the Sorceress Memorial at an all to slow rate for Squall. He jumped out and ran up the stairs, ahead of everyone. A long hall filled with numerous gards greeted him with his entrance, though with the help of people he could now call friends, they were fought off easily. The only thing ahead was two, large, steel double doors.   
Behind them were a group of scientists crowded around a semicircle of many different control panels and buttons.  
"We'll take them, Squall! Go get Rinoa!" Squall heard from behind, accompanied with Quistis's cracking whip.  
He ran past the scientists and the control buttons where he found another room. Jackpot. In the room held Rinoa in a humounges plastic/glass bubble. She ran to a side of it, and pressed herself into the glass. 'Squall' she mouthed, pounding on the bubble with her fist, vivid tears where streaming silently down her face. Silence, Squall was so sick of the silence!  
Charging he took out his gunblade. Then with a hard slash, flung all his body weight into one of the tubes holding the bubble together. In what seemed like a beautiful, heavenly, slow motion, the bubble fell apart, although Squall did not pay attention to what happened to the pieces. Rinoa's beautiful eyes widened, and her mouth gasped, as she gracefully tumbled into Squall's arms.  
Reality once again hit, and he was wrapping her in his own embrace. One he should have wrapped her in long ago. Eyes closed, his hands where in her soft raven hair. Her arms where draped over his shoulders, and she rubbed her face into the crook of his neck, finally able to take in his comfort.  
"I love you Rinoa." He said  
"I love you too, Squall." She replied.   
Both knew there would be so many heartships ahead. There where so many bridges to cross, possibly burn. So many things needed to be said, or in some way worded and shown. Although this was such a large step, that would make it all ok in the end. They would each make it ok for eachother with their comfort and love.  
  
  
Shinning Li: PHEW! Was that emotional or what? This is my first attempt to write a serious romance fanfic, so I hope you liked it. I really tried to acutely put everything into Squall's eyes. A lot of people get me on the way I change the characters, so please tell me what you think? R&R! Thank you! I have another question...in the game did they kiss in that part? Cause I've played that game many times, and I really think it looks like the kiss! Alrighty, Jaa!   
  
  



End file.
